KabuNaru Oneshot
by MyOTPisItaDeiSaso
Summary: Yes, you read right Kabuto x Naruto, I decided to write this for Fanta-Girl on deivantart :D


Kabuto x Naruto oneshot

Naruto stiffened as he awoke in a strange place. The energetic whiskered blond had been training furiously in Konoha in order to bring Sasuke back; in fact he had been training too hard. He had passed out from fatigue and hunger after nearly twenty-four hours of brutal training, most people would have given up after the first hour or so. Naruto however was not _most _people, first of all he was incredibly stubborn and it was doubtful that 'give up' was even in his dictionary (not that he knew much words anyway but still), secondly he had abnormal stamina from both the fact he was a Jinchuuriki and the fact he had this constant amount of hyperactive energy. In fact the only person insane enough to do what he was doing was Rock Lee and Might Gai but even they would have been done with training before Naruto did. Well enough of the past, he had to think about now… where was he?

He seemed to be a laboratory of some sorts, vials littered counters and shelves, casting an eerie glow across the room as the one light source of an oddly blue tinted candle shone through them. He tried to sit up but found that he had bounds around his ankles and wrists, even if they weren't there he would of probably not managed anyway, the training now showing its effects on Naruto. His muscles strained to work but left him in a feeling of pain, his muscles too weak to lift him. Maybe he should have

"I see you're awake." A voice said, echoing across the silent room, Naruto jumped slightly and swivelled his head to where the voice had come from. There stood an incredibly familiar figure. Kabuto. He had not changed much at all since he had last saw him, his black eyes still shining somewhat slyly, his grey hair kept in a ponytail and his circular glasses still perched on his nose. His outfit didn't either. Believe it or not, Kabuto's betrayal had hit him just as much as Sasuke's, he had begun to think as Kabuto as a valuable ally and a friend during the Chuunin exam where he had constantly helped them and even saved their lives. In fact Kabuto had felt more like a team mate than the cold Sasuke who had been so far away from the rest of the team. To hear he had used them had… hurt. Not physically but somewhere in his chest. When Sasuke left so soon after, well… life just sucked then.

"What do you think –ttebayo!" Naruto yelled at the glasses wearing man, who gave a slight laugh.

"I always found that speech impendent of yours cute, in fact I missed it." Kabuto said softly, Naruto felt his cheeks heat up, cute? Everyone had always called it annoying… He tensed up as Kabuto walked closer. He tensed as Kabuto ran a gentle hand along the side of his face.

"You should look after yourself better, Naruto." He said leaning over Naruto's face, his grey hair falling across Naruto's face which was looking flustered. Naruto cursed his body's reactions as his heart began fluttering at Kabuto's touch and his cheeks went bright red as his name which was whispered by those sinfully lush lips. He froze at his own thoughts, lush lips? What was he doing looking at the enemies' lips and thinking about how nice it would be to… kiss them. Argh! What was up with his brain as well! First of all, he was the BAD guy and secondly they were both boys, it was gross. Besides he was love with Sakura… right? Why did this man make him so confused?

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked, he flinched as Kabuto drew back and his tender look took on a look of rage. He was afraid that the Oto Nin would strike him.

"Sasuke! It's always Sasuke isn't it!" Kabuto growled in anger, Naruto tried to coil back, he had never seen someone quite so angry before. Kabuto brought his hand to Naruto's chin and lifted his head towards his as he leant forward.

"I rescue you from illness, treat your wounds, strap you down in order to let your body rest, feed you, I be nice and the first thing you do is mention Sasuke!" Kabuto hissed, Naruto's brilliant blue eyes widened at the Oto shinobi... he did what? He looked down at himself to see that yes the cuts he had acquired from training had all be healed and he had been feeling a lot less hungry than he had. His face went even redder as Kabuto leaned in.

"You know Orochimaru did the same… I do everything for him yet he leaves me for Sasuke, I don't understand, what's so great about Sasuke?" Kabuto asked wildly, tears falling down his cheeks and landing onto Naruto's face. Naruto's eyes widened, was he crying? He felt sympathy for the shinobi, in fact he had felt the same when he was ignored by both Kakashi and Sakura, not to mention everyone else in Konoha, except maybe Iruka for Sasuke. What was so great about Sasuke anyway? He was not that great at all, he wasn't the powerfullest and he was a traitorous rat, he betrayed everyone. Why was he even trying so hard to bring him back? Everything was functioning just fine without him. He leaned forward and kissed away Kabuto's tears making the silver haired man look down at him shocked. Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"I understand, I was treated the same way, in fact I pretty much still am but I haven't noticed it. Nothing's great about Sasuke, he isn't that powerful anyway. I mean look at you, you have far more skill all Sasuke can do is copy over people. You can save lives, you're fast, good with ninjutsu and you're smart. You're better than him." Naruto said, Kabuto blinked and smiled down at the blond.

"T-Thank you, no one has ever been so nice to me before." Kabuto said, he leaned even more over the blond. "I hope you don't mind so much." He said and brought his lips down on Naruto's, closing his eyes as he did so. Naruto's eyes then widened before too closing in pleasure. He then grunted, Kabuto pulled away and looked at him curiously. Naruto grinned.

"Would you mind untying me? It's rather awkward like this, unless you want to straddle me, feel free -ttebayo." Naruto said, Kabuto gave him a slight look of disbelief before untying him. Naruto smirked and wrapped his arms around the Oto nin's waist and pulled him down into a deep kiss.

"Screw Konoha and Sasuke, I'd rather have you." Naruto whispered as they pulled away for breath, Kabuto smiled in utter joy, and kissed him again.

"We can make our own way, we don't need anyone."


End file.
